dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Lannistare
"My wings are a reminder to me that i carry the burden of the world on my shoulder, yet i still have the power to overcome, and soar with this weight" -Lemegeton, Human Angel Disciple Jaime Lannistare A alf Celestial human who has many skills in abjuration, hand to hand combat, and divine spells. he stands up for what he believes in even if he might get knocked down a few times. He won't give up on his principles and might cause some touble in certain situations. Won't ever turn his back on his true friends for money or power and will do his best to defend them. currently on a quest with fellow adventurers gathering relics to defeat the evil king which will make him stronger for the one day he fights Asmodeus Beginnings Jaime was born a half celestial with his other half being human. Growing up his mother was from a noble house who disowned her due to her having a child out of wedlock. He never knew who father but always felt an anger towards him for leaving his mother in the fallen state that she is. Jaime's mother still thinks the world of his father. due to his mother being a noble Jaime was well learned in history, writing, and languages. Jaime especially enjoyed hearing the tales that his mother would tell him. his favourite ones were about many of the great heroes of the past defeating demons and freeing slaves and hoped to one day be one too. Jaime didn't have too many close friends as a child due to his education and heritage as well as sometimes even being made fun of for the wings on his back. many children never seen a half celestial before so naturally left him out for being different. Jaime did have one friend though and her name was E'lara. They became friends when Jaime was being hounded by some of the older children outside the market where he was being called a bastard and his mother a whore. words weren't enough for them and started the beating Jaime until E'lara used powerful abjuration magic on Jaime to shield him as she told the older children to leave. E'lara was respected due to her mother who was a powerful abjurant champion that defended the town. From that day on Jaime and E'lara would be inseparable and E'lara's beliefs of self worth and being indignant in the face of those who would deny others that self worth really set in. E'lara's mother was an adventurer and a mysterious woman who would usually be found meditating in her house rather than going through town. She did see something in Jaime and decided to train him in the ways of abjuration and becoming an abjurant champion alongside her daughter. Mercenary Through the training he learned how magic and swordplay shouldn't be 2 different types or combat, but combining the 2 would make for a whole other level of capablities. The years of training would be physically and mentally exhausting but Jaime and E'lara overcame. The day then came where the 2 came of age and finished their training. With the both of them longing for adventure they signed up as mercenaries in the kings army. They fought Humans, Orcs, Giants and none of them could break through the shields that they could abjurat. While fighting in the kings army they were disgusted by many of the acts on both sides of the soldiers and officers who would mercilessly kill priests for their gold or rape innoccent girls with smiles on their faces before cutting their throats. Many a times the two of them would get into much trouble for stopping many of these brutal acts. One day they grew tired of it and left the kings army to root out evil and help those who couldn't help themselves. An Encounter to Change Everything A few years past and Jaime got a letter from E'lara's mother in which he found that his mother got ill from an ungodly source and asked for his and E'lara's help to find the cause of it. Jaime and E'lara traveled as fast as possible to get home. By the time they arrived his mother was on the verge of death. On her deathbed she told everyone to leave the room and once everyone left she told Jaime a secret she's kept all his life. That his father was one of the Celestial Paragons Sealtiel, the Defender: Ruler of Jovar. Who defends the world from the machinations of fiends. As well that she was given this illness from a powerful agent of Asmodeus, King of the Nine Hells. a sworn enemy of his father and all celestials. Jaime knowing what he has to to do tells E'lara and her mother that they need to slay the demon. E'lara's mother knew about certain demon worshippers outside of town and suspected them. The 3 made their way to the abyssal alter and demanded in front of the cultists who is responsible for the curse to which E'lara's mother looked into the crowd and pointed. some how knowing exactly who was at fault and raised her sword to give a deathblow to the man, but it wasn't any normal being at all. The frightened look on the face of the cultist turned to a sick grin as he began to tranform into a terrible demon lord. E'lara and Jaime never felt this scared in the face of an enemy ever before but in that same instant E'lara mother began to have a glowing suit of holy armour and weapons and burning eyes of bright blue. even the demon looked surprised at seeing such a presence in this place. Refilled with courage at seeing E'lara's mother the 3 fought the demon and brought it to it's knees, but the demon wasn't going to let a few mortals get away with this. He summoned his lord Asmodeus, the King of the Nine Hells who tasked him with this mission of killing Jaime's mother to help him defeat the 3 warriors. Wielding his ruby rod he forcibly made everyone submit and bow ,but E'lara and her mother were strong enough to even overcome that by sheer force of will. a battle ensued the likes Jaime have never seen with powerful magics on both sides. In the end E'lara's mother fell taking a blow that was mean't for her daughter. Iimmediately E'lara froze, unable to do anything after seeing her mother fall. and it was just the 2 of them left in the shadow of Asmodeus. walking right past E'lara he lifted Jaime right off the floor so he can look him in the eyes 13 ft off the ground and said "is this all from the son of my nemisis...? he then goes onto say in his malevolent overbearing voice "you will live because I allow it.... and one day you will die because I demand it...." He then throws Jaime into the stone alter at the end of the room. and walks towards E'lara who is still staring blankly. Then there is a stirring behind Asmodeus. It's E'lara's mother using all her power to stand spits blood out of her mouth saying "you will not do anymore harm to these two!" and in one final desperate act a flash of light envolopes the room and the necklace she is wearing is shining a bright blue light as if it's the source of this power. The light dissipates and E'lara's mother falls to the ground in one big heap. E'lara snaps out of her shock and runs over to her. E'lara's mother hands over her necklace with a couple words and with tears on E'lara's face she lets go of her mother and walks over to an injured Jaime and helps him up. She gives the necklace to Jaime saying her mother wanted him to have it. E'lara also shows an oddly similar necklace saying that those necklaces are almost identical and interlock. that they share a bond and a power that enhances power within. Aftermath both E'lara and Jaime bury their mothers and vow to meet one day when they have become stronger and able to avenge the death of their mothers to the evil god Asmodeus and follow their own paths for time. Present Jaime has found himself in a group of adventurers who's task is to gather artifacts and defeat the evil king. they might not work together very well, but they have a big enough burden on their shoulders that they have to succeed Abilities -Jaime Has many abjuration spells that will boost AC to crazy levels -Fighting evil or unlawful characters and creatures only makes Jaime even more stronger than what he is. -Being a half celestial he has many bonuses like flight and resistances to many things as well as divine powers - Has the capabilities to fight hand to hand while spellcasting and also can cast anti magic shields. -good a diplomacy until some one goes against his principles -has a zone of truth around him at all times. RelationshipsCategory:Beginnings doesn't really trust many people at first, but if you act with genuine and good intent will warm up to you. Stevie Wonder the young knight who is naive but well intentioned and whose methods Jaime agrees with Faust Jaime does not trust Faust due to his willingness to break the rules and take terrible actions. He also holds great concern about Faust's tendency to change into a dragon. He thinks that Faust may be bi-polar and secretly evil. Category:Current Party Members Category:PC Characters